


She's My Cherry Pie

by flowercrownsandangst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is 19, Louis is a virgin but he acts like a slut, M/M, Smut, Virgin!Louis, consider Louis under aged, girly!louis, harry tops, lost of virginity, slight daddy kink, so I guess you could, so Louis is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandangst/pseuds/flowercrownsandangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants his first time to be special Harry makes sure it's the best he's ever had ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and please feel free to tell me if their are errors or things that don't make sense
> 
> UPDATE ; this story in the beginning was inspired by this scene in the movie "Crybaby"
> 
> http://youtu.be/oBpIzYLanjA

_She's My Cherry Pie_

_It's late at night and the two are out by the trees surrounded by other sex-crazed teenagers, they're all on blankets some are on grass but all of them are at least making out or groping each other._

_Harry and Louis are laying down on a blanket right in the middle of all the atmosphere Louis' upper half of his body is sitting up and Harry is pressing light kisses to his neck slightly licking and biting at the same time._

_Louis' face is scrunched in pleasure little high pitched moans are coming out of his soft thin lips suddenly Harry pulls back and Louis looks up at him biting his lip._

_Harry smirks and pulls Louis closer to him and says "Are you a virgin baby?" Louis nods and whispers innocently "Yes." "You know the thing about virgins is...that they're tight and they get wet so easily." Harry speaks his voice deep and sensual. Louis blushes his cheeks a pretty shade of pink and his pupils are slightly dilated because he's so turned on by the words being whispered into his ear._

_Which is ridiculous because Harry was just stating facts but the way he said it just, made Louis want to drop his panties and bend over for Harry to make him feel like the only boy in the world._

_Harry pulled his chin up and just looked at him and smiled and said "Your so pretty and, gorgeous god Louis you should really see yourself right now." Louis blushed even more and smiled widely his tone filled with gratitude. "Thanks Haz." Harry pressed his lips to Louis both of their eyes closed their arms embracing each other._

_Harry seems to want to take it further because, he licks the younger boy's lower lip trying to pry his mouth open but Louis pulls away startled. "I've never given a french kiss before." He says uncertain._

_"It's okay baby I'll teach you" Harry leans forward "You just open your mouth." his tongue licks slowly in between Louis' lips "And I open mine and we just let our tongues--" he doesn't finish because Louis' tongue hesitantly slides against Harry's and they both began to chase each other's mouths as they're lost in pleasure they slowly begin to lay back down._

_Harry's hovered on top of Louis moans are drifting from and into one other's mouth they began to grind against each other to gain some kind of friction. Louis' skirt is pushed up against Harry's ridiculously tight skinny jeans, one of the straps on his tank top sliding off his shoulder from the movement._

_They pull apart "You're a good teacher." Louis says his lips swollen and are so deliciously red if you asked Harry what he'd compare them to in that moment he probably say cherries, because that's exactly what they look like so perfect and red. He wonders how they'd looked around his cock and how his fingers would be stroking his boy's chestnut coloured hair maybe Louis could be looking up at him through his eyelashes like the perfect slut._

_"Maybe your just a fast learner sweetcheeks." Harry chuckles and reaches out to rub at Louis' nipples under his shirt he closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy what's being done to him little whimpers coming out of his pretty lips. Harry smirks feeling very smug at the moment because, he's the one who's making his boy feel this way he's the only person who could ever make Louis feel this way._

_Louis opens his eyes and says " I want you to take me."_

_Harry's smirk is still upon his face when he speaks again_ _"Of course baby I'll make you feel so good and I promise I'll be gentle." He leans forward kissing Louis' forehead he takes his hands out from under Louis' shirt and, stands up pulling Louis with him._

_"First let's go to my flat so I can make your first time proper and special okay baby girl?." Louis kisses him once more before saying "okay I trust you." He smiles and picks up the forgotten blanket and they walk back to Harry's motorcycle soon driving away to Cheshire._

_When the two arrived at the flat Harry takes Louis' dainty hand in his bigger one and leads him up to his room. Louis toes his pink high top converse off before sitting on the bed looking around the room noticing every nook and cranny. Harry notices of course "You like your future castle princess?."_

_He chuckles when Louis nods and blushes at the nickname. The bed is nestled with blood red satin sheets and black accented features it's basically screaming 'have sex on me'._

_Harry dims the lights and turns on some music Louis doesn't recognize the song but that doesn't matter tonight. What only matters is that he's going to lose his virginity to the boy of his dreams. He picks Louis up from the bed only to put him in his lap they're now staring at each other._

_"Are you sure you're ready kitten?." His face showing concern and sincerity only wanting the best for Louis. "Yes I trust you enough to know you'll make this the best for me being my first time and all." Louis says looking at Harry with a determined and meaningful look._

_"I promise baby I'll give you the best." He's kissing Louis again his hands dipping under the soft black mini skirt, his fingers grazing the tops of his thighs slowly reaching his way to the light pastel pink lace panties._

_His fingertips touching the bulge concealed by the undergarments causing Louis to gasp into Harry's mouth._

_To make things even more sensual he sucks on Louis' tongue which makes Louis spread his legs more so Harry has access to his special princess parts. "your so wet for me already baby." he says feeling pre cum soak the underwear his words only making Louis feel more desperate and wanton._

_"I want you so bad right now Harry." Louis begs looking up at him through his eyelashes while biting at his lower lip. "Alright babe enough teasing for now." Harry winked._

_Louis got off his lap and stripped his clothes off till he was just left in his pretty undies smiling shyly waiting for Harry to do the same. Harry was an awe as he looked at Louis' in all his half naked glory he had a tiny yet, curvy body and a blue glittery anchor piercing in his belly button._

_Harry began taking his own clothes off only stopping when he was in his black tight briefs his bulge was so obscene slightly stretching the material._

_Louis didn't mean to stare but Harry was just so attractive and gorgeous that he couldn't help himself but get even more turned on about what was going to happen next. "Like what you see sweetheart?" Harry taunted walking closer to him._

_"Yeah so much can't wait till I have this inside me" Louis' voice cooed turning to a purr while boldly stroking Harry's bulge._

_Harry was a little shocked by his reaction but honestly he's never been so turned on in his life, who knew this cute innocent little virgin twink was really a sultry minx who was just ready to be fucked and taken care of._

_He gently pushed Louis on to the bed and began kissing down his stomach lightly biting around the skin around his belly button piercing. Then continued to kiss his way down to Louis' sweetest spot of all, he licked on the outside of the panties teasingly looking up to see the younger boy's head thrown back little gasps coming out of his mouth._

_Harry kissed his way back up to Louis' they're lips moving against each other, hips creating a sweet slow motion. Pulling back Louis' had a coy smile on lips and asks "Are you gonna finger me now?" The words sounding so filthy coming out of his pretty little mouth._

_"Yeah babydoll gonna get you so nice and stretched so you're ready to take my dick" Harry says a sly smile on his face. Louis waits patiently on the bed while he grabs the lube from the bedside table, the soft snick sound filling the room as he puts some on his fingers. Louis takes off his panties kicking them off when they reach his feet he parts his thighs, Harry settles between his legs so he brings his index finger to circle Louis' pretty pink hairless hole._

_"Have you ever done this to yourself baby girl ?"Harry asked. "Yeah but I can never reach my special princess spot." Louis says pouting._

_"Maybe I can help you." Harry smirks inserting one finger inside touching his sweet spot completely. Louis lets out a gasp, and looks up at Harry wanting more._

_Harry curls his finger again brushing against that special place that makes sweet delicious noises come out of Louis' mouth._

_"Does that feel good baby?" Harry says looking at Louis for confirmation._

_"So good please add another." Louis moans so Harry coats his middle finger in lube and adds it along to the first one._

_He curls them both at the same time making Louis cry out "Oh Daddy!" after the words leave his mouth he's completely mortified. "Daddy huh? " Harry smirks looking down at Louis._

_"I'm sorry it just slipped out." Louis whispers not quite meeting Harry's eyes. Harry lifts his Louis' chin up with his free hand and kisses Louis softly. "Don't be ashamed baby girl it's actually really sexy." Harry chuckles petting Louis' hair. "So your fine with it?" Louis says incredulously._

_"Honestly if your happy I'm happy love." Harry smiles confidently and to get the mood going again Harry leans forward to kiss Louis again and prys his lips open this time Louis is licking into his mouth and their tongues are swaying against one another._

_Harry bites Louis' lower lip pulling it then he curls his fingers once more Louis' whimpers entering his mouth. They soon pull apart and Harry fingers Louis a little more before pulling them out. Harry grabs a condom and pulls off his briefs._

_"Can I put it on?" Louis asks an innocent smile placed on his lips. Harry nods and what happens next is totally unexpected. Louis puts on the condom not with his hands but with his mouth._

_First he puts on the condom with his hands and, then he's using his tongue and lips to push the rest of it down. When he's finished Louis giggles cutely and says "I may or may not saw that in porn once."_

_"Either way that was very impressive princess." Harry smirks and pulls Louis forward on top of his lap. "Are you ready love?" "Yes daddy." Louis purrs wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around the older boy's waist._

_Bringing their lips together in a slow kiss Harry has a steady hand on Louis' back and the other hand is grabbing his dick tapping and rubbing it on his princess's little hole._

_"Mm--mm." Louis moans muffled going in to Harry's mouth feeling so turned on, special, and wanted. Harry finally stopped teasing him and guided his cock to Louis' entrance, slowly easing his way inside his little princess wanting to be as gentle as possible but at the same time he's so eager. Louis pulls away from Harry panting slightly_

_"Your so big and thick Haz." he moans out loud voice high pitched and lovely. "Yeah?" Harry smirks and thrusts upwards making Louis moan louder than before. "Can I try now?" Louis asks not waiting for a response and just grinds his hips on Harry's dick._

_"Fuck baby are you sure this is your first time?" Harry asks thrown off by how good it felt. Louis smirks and just grinds his hips in little circles. "Mm--fuck you feel so good Daddy please more more." Harry thrusts his hips into Louis harder making him cry out little mewls and high pitched moans. "I'm close princess."_

_Harry says thrusting into Louis once more before he comes inside him. He pulls out and he wraps one of his hands on Louis' pretty pink cock and strokes him till white ribbons of cum are painting his stomach making it the perfect canvas._

_Louis' little prefect mewls and moans sound so beautiful coming out of his sweet little mouth. "Thank you daddy." Louis says smiling shyly at Harry. "Anytime princess."_

_Harry kisses his forehead and gets up to grab a flannel to clean both of themselves up._

_After they clean up the couple finally drift off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms under the beautiful moonlight shining through the window._

_Who knew the bad boy and the innocent school boy would end up together but like in all cliches everything comes together in the end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! Feedback is appreciated ! ♡


End file.
